There has been developed a technique of redefining the circuit configuration of a field programmable gate array (FPGA). A technique such as described in the following Patent Literature 1, for example, may be mentioned as the technique of redefining, on the basis of a result of comparison between attribute information for defining a logic circuit read from the FPGA and the expected value thereof, the circuit configuration of the FPGA by updating the attribute information.